Social Workings of Gods
by NewVoice
Summary: “Percy, the social workings of the Gods are something you can’t understand.” “Yeah like your all a bunch of cheaters.” ONESHOT Percabeth


**A/N Here is my first try at a Percy Jackson Story. I've only read the first three books so I have no idea how the series ends. But I thought this would be cute.**

**

* * *

****Social Workings of Gods**

"But Father." I pleaded once again.

Here I was on Olympus, the most magical place that's ever existed, yet I was groveling to Poseidon. I couldn't even enjoy the scenery because my anger was causing red to cloud my vision.

"No Perseus. That is my final will." Poseidon was standing up from his Godly thrown. In my personal experience this meant he was either going to shrink and try and be and actual father, or for me to run out of there as fast as my legs could carry me. Luckily for me as soon as he reached his full height I could visibly see him getting shorter and shorter. Soon enough he was the size of a regular mortal, yet he still looked slightly intimidating. "I know over the years I haven't been much of a father Percy but I still have the final say in some matters."

I really couldn't believe him. After all this time of letting me make my own decisions, saying he was trying to prepare me for life, he chose _now_ to interfere with my personal life.

"You don't understand!" I felt a little better now that he was normal sized, slightly, enough to become more…vocal in my cause and to stop all the polite and poised stuff. "I love her. Nothing else matters."

"What about respect for your heritage?" He shot at me. "Loyalty to those who have cared for you? I realize that you two have been through a lot. I understand and accept the friendship, but not anything more."

"I care about all those things. But also her. How could you understand? You've never loved anyone in your life!" Anger was starting to get the best of me. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to upset the God of the Seas but right then it felt like the best thing to say. Yet I could see how much that effected my Dad.

"I loved your mother, you know that. I was forced to leave." The tone of his broke voice made me feel horrible.

"Okay. So you loved her. But your children are all through time. Maybe mom was the one that 'opened your eyes to love' or something like that but you were _married_ when you met her! You still are!" Okay I know I've been studying Greek Mythology since I was twelve so it's kinda sad that it never occurred to me that I have a step mom.

"Percy, the social workings of the Gods are something you can't understand."

"Yeah like your all a bunch of cheaters." I suddenly realized how far off I was getting from the subject. "Point is it's my choice. I was informing you, not asking permission." I watched as my Dad sighed in frustration, the same way I did when I was upset. I shook my head. Now was not the time to examine similarities between my dad and me.

"Well…" He looked conflicted, something I've never seen a God feel. Suddenly I noticed the smile lines around his eyes become more noticeable. "Fine Percy. I accept you decision. I only hope what your getting yourself into. Where is your Annabeth?"

I felt myself blush when he called Annabeth 'mine.' "Umm…I think she's speaking with her mother…" I realized why Poseidon, the mighty God of the Sea was laughing. Annabeth's mom was Athena, and Athena seemed to have taken an instant disliking to me the first time we met. Obviously my dad was counting on Athena unleashing her wrath on me.

"Oh no." My voice sounded frightened. I was scared out of my mind of what Athena might do to me. Yet before I could think of any plans or strategies a door off to the side of the thrown chamber opened revealing Annabeth walking side by side with her mom. They walked quickly across the floor until they had reached my dad and I. I went to stand beside Annabeth and grabbed her hand in mine.

"So…" I said awkwardly, not knowing what to do. It seemed as though Annabeth knew about me and Annabeth but I didn't want to push the subject, she looked ready to smight me with Zeus's lightning bolt.

"My daughter has informed me of your…status." Athena starred me right in the eye. "And I have one thing to say."

"Please Lady Athena, I know that you and my dad have…"

"I approve." I really didn't see that one coming. I looked at Annabeth and saw her smile. Obviously she was purposely trying to make me have a heart attack. If I didn't love her so much I'd throw her off the hover dam.

"Wow..um, thanks." I stuttered.

"Thanks mom." Annabeth added.

"But be warned Percy Jackson. You break my daughters heart and you will regret it every waking moment for the rest of eternity." I knew that she wasn't exaggerating in the slightest. That's the problem with dating demigods. Their parents have that kind of power.

"I have no intention of doing anything of the sort Lady Athena." I said sincerely.

"Good. Now that that mess in all cleaned up. You two better get back to earth." Poseidon said in a voice that clearly dismissed us. I turned towards the door, hand in hand with Annabeth leaving the Gods behind us.

"That was easier then I thought it would be." Annabeth said as we walked through the magical Olympian city.

"Luckily Poseidon thought Athena would smite me for bringing it up. That's the only reason he agreed."

"But she didn't. And we're together with our parents blessing." We arrived at the elevator that would take us back down to the mortal world.

"What a happy ending. Ready to go fight some monsters?" I asked. She smiled. We both laughed as we descended back to the real world, thinking about how all our future dates are likely to include some swords and monsters.

* * *

**A/N Review. Please and Thank You :D**


End file.
